Violet's New neighbor
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: When Violet has gone off to college on her own she sees a strange device disappear into a secret panel in her neighbor's roof. Is it a supervillain? Another hero? She needs to find out. But when she meets her new neighbor she's in for a surprise.


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

Violet's New Neighbor

By, Clayton Overstreet

Things can change a lot in a handful of years. For example Violet Parr had gone off to college. As she sat at the kitchen table in her apartment picking at her oatmeal she felt a little sad. Or at least lonely.

In the years since superheroes had been declared legal again she had enjoyed herself. Admittedly there were some downsides. Her first boyfriend had broken up with her about six months after they started dating. He'd been kidnapped three times and she kept breaking dates with him and that sort of thing was not something you could just erase. Not without government approval and a good reason. She had checked. Teenage angst and dating did not qualify.

After that dating had been complicated. Fighting crime and going to school had taken up most of her time and again a lot of guys did not like it when you ran out on them for no apparent reason. It was not like you just revealed your secret identity on the first date. And in the superhero community most of the heroes were older than her. Parents rarely allowed their kids to run out and face masked psychos even if they had superpowers. When the Incredibles went to the park for a game of catch it involved going at night and catching muggers. Of those that did get into crime fighting at an early age many were arrogant, not interested in dating another superhero, or uninteresting to Violet. The Black Claw had been interested, and they had gone on a few dates despite her parents' warnings, but he was a villain and had betrayed her. To bad, he was really hot.

Not that she was any slouch. Violet and Dash were not turning out as tall as their mother, let alone their father, but Dash had lithe muscles and was pretty popular among the girls at school. Even those who actually met and talked to him, something that baffled his sister. Violet meanwhile had filled out and gotten about four inches taller. People told her she was pretty. Her site got her plenty of admirers ranging from civilians and supers to prison inmates including a few she had taken down. She tried to see it, though sometimes it was a little difficult. Violet would never tell Helen this, but she really hoped she did not get her mother's butt.

At least she and her family had a steady source of income. Ms. Mode had set up a website and installed body cameras in their suits. A little editing to make sure there was nothing anyone could use to identify them and with a credit card anyone could watch them take down the bad guys and superheroes could earn quite a bit from their fans. They even sold merchandise like coffee mugs and action figures.

So Violet was independently wealthy. Had gone off to college and even gotten a new suit from Edna that was a little more revealing. Her parents had complained, but she was eighteen now and could do what she wanted. She had only been too happy to start her solo career. Well nearly solo. She had acquired a sidekick a couple years back. The family had (with the help of two chipmunks, two mice, and a fly) busted a mad scientist named Professor Nim-something in the back of a pet shop creating mutant animals. After his arrest they had parceled out the super powered critters to the superhero community rather than have them destroyed or turning them over to the government.

Violet's pet was Prissy AKA Wonder Cat. A remarkably intelligent cat she wore a collar that normally disguised her as an ordinary Persian with white fur. When Violet said a key word though her read form was revealed, a purple furred cat with wings and a lightning bolt mark down her side. She could gather static in her fur and shoot lightning bolts. She reacted to super villains the way most cats did mice and her offensive powers nicely complimented Violet's mostly defensive ones.

"What really sucks is that you have a better social life than I do." The pets had been fixed, for a number of really good reasons, but that didn't stop Prissy from wandering the neighborhood. A few worried owners had brought her home, relived that their pets had not despoiled some rich woman's prized feline. "Cats don't have to worry about compatibility or secret identities, at least not with their dates."

Prissy yawned as if to say, And your point would be?

Violet considered flicking some oatmeal at her, but remembered what had happened the last time. Not worth it. So she just finished her food and after rinsing her dishes out in the sink headed for the door, flicking a backpack over her shoulder. "Have a nice day. Don't turn the volume on the TV up too loud. And don't erase my shows so you can record nature shows about lions breeding again."

On the way out she saw some movers putting some furniture in a small house across the street. "Huh, looks like we have a new neighbor."

000

Violet did not give her new neighbor a second thought for about two weeks. She had plenty of school work, a bank robbery, and a kidnapping to deal with. People hauling furniture was not generally the highlight of her day. Then one night she was up later using the bathroom when she saw a flash outside. Curious she went to the window just in time to see something sink into the roof of the house and a trap door close, leaving the tiles seemingly undisturbed.

"Oh, my gosh…" She said. Then she saw a silhouette at a lighted window and instinctively ducked aside. Biting her lip she thought. It was not the first time a villain had moved into a tiny suburb to avoid suspicion. Not all of them had mountain lairs or worked in laboratories. A surprisingly large number set up shop in a family member's basement.

Or it could be another hero, she realized as her heart rate went down to normal. After all she lived in this neighborhood. Her family had lived in similar houses. It could even be a civilian. Not every inventor had nefarious purposes. Though generally those who had devices like that either did or ended up kidnapped or bought out by people who did. And innocent people could make some pretty terrifying things. Edna Mode sprang to mind.

But what could she do about it? Calling the cops was out. If it was a civilian that was just rude and without proof what could they do? A superhero and she'd be ruining their secret identity. And villains tended to react badly to being outed… as in blowing up the neighborhood, unleashing super weapons, and killing the cops. She needed to know what she was dealing with.

At the same time she did not want to rush right over there. Villains were paranoid and knew there were people out there, like her, who could turn invisible. If they'd installed secret doors and machines already, infrared cameras were not that much of a stretch. With the cops they might just play dumb. They really panicked when a superhero showed up. Worse Violet, as a hero, was fairly famous and her powers were well known. You just had to Google "Invisigirl" (the newspapers named her. She definitely would not have chosen it, but they had tried to combine Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible with her powers and it had been fairly obvious. Violet, unable to come up with anything better, intended to put up with it until she was out of school, then maybe change her look and name. Maybe something more to do with her other powers like Force or Invulnerable).

Violet would have to see if she could get a good look inside, preferably without them knowing, but in a way that let her have a good excuse if caught. All things considered she would rather be arrested for breaking and entering than shot at with a death ray. Her mother would have baked brownies and gone over to introduce herself to the new neighbor. Unfortunately it was too late for that and Violet was not a forty-five year old woman.

Chewing on her lip she looked around the room until she saw Prissy, asleep in her cat bed. A smile came to her face and she nodded. "Perfect."

The next day was Friday and Violet did not want to attract attention from her mysterious neighbor. There was a time staying up all night worrying about what that person was up to would have been a given, but she had been through enough adventures by now that all she did was set up one of Edna's monitoring devices. No need to call her family yet. Still she did leave a note on the fridge and a second taped to the back of her cereal box that if she disappeared for more than a day and they came looking they should check the house across the street.

Violet waited until sundown and then told Prissy, "I just need you to go across the street to the house. Play up the nice kitty routine and see if they let you inside. If they just give you food, check it for poison before eating it. And if they're mean go around back and see if you can sneak inside somehow and cause trouble. I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

Prissy nodded. She was a bit of a drama queen, but when it was time to work the cat had a strong ethic. It came from spending kittenhood being poked with needles by a madman. It really focused you on good and evil and the necessity to fight evil. Having been mind-controlled Violet's mother especially had connected with them on that.

Violet watched her cat bolt through the cat-door and waited, counting the minutes as she peered through her window. Prissy made it across the street okay. Truthfully with some of the augmentations done to her a car that hit her would have probably been more damaged than the cat.

After about five minutes of meowing violet saw the door open and a figure stand in the way of the light. Prissy tried to move inside and to Violet's surprise the person blocked it. Then the door closed. Prissy waited and a minute later the person came back and set out a couple of bowls. Then shut the door again. Frustratingly the cat ate the whole thing before zipping around to the back. Mumbling she said, "You act like I don't feed you." Then if she did not act like a cat, Prissy would probably be in charge and Violet would be the sidekick.

Finally Violet slipped out the door. She wore a black top and pants, the right leg and left sleeve short with the other long. It was a style thing plus she hoped that it would keep targeting computers from seeing her as a human shape if she needed to turn invisible. It was a good sign that her mysterious neighbor had not hurt the cat. Still many villains just hated people or thought they were good. She still needed to check it out and could not simply ask. Syndrome had managed to trick her dad after all and had dead bodies of heroes around his island and that was just their first mission.

No, with this sort of thing you had to be covert, sneaky, and not let them know you were looking or you would never find anything.

So she walked forward at an angle, avoiding the porch and immediately heading around to the side of the small house. It seemed too tiny to fit anything in, but supervillains were funny that way. Pocket dimensions, transporters, and simply digging underground lairs meant you could look at a shack and find out there was a hiding place the size of a football field.

She circled the house slowly, using her power to put shields under her feet when she stepped. It kept her floating about an inch above the ground, so she would not trip any traps and if something did blow up would keep it from hurting her. Though that time in the mine field she had flown into the air like a cannonball.

She found a porch that she could crawl under. No sign of Prissy. She would be inside by now most likely searching for anything weird. It was not that late so it would be a while before anyone went to sleep, probably, so she was going to be all ninja kitty. Violet would go to the door and explain that her poor lost cat was somewhere in the owner's house. After she got a look underneath it.

Shielding herself from spiders and such she got on her knees and crawled under the porch. Half way there she got out her flashlight key-ring and looked around. There was something in the middle of the house. A huge metal cylinder about seven feet wide. A tube? Some sort of hydraulic device? Impossible to say except it was not part of the plumbing and not like anything that belonged in a normal house.

So something was definitely going on. T was time to confront the person directly. Crawling back the way she came she got to the edge of the porch.

"Good evening," a voice said above her. "What are you doing poking around my crawlspace?"

Violet jumped. Unfortunately her force field was only below her and she knocked her head. "Ow!" Then she rolled forward, ignoring the pain and turned to see the figure standing up the stairs, hands outstretched as a bubble of energy encircled her. Shaking her head she stared as her eyes focused. "You?"

A familiar face smirked at her. A beautiful white haired woman who somehow moved like a ballet dancer even though she was currently wearing a silk bathrobe that stopped just above her hips and hugged her body like it was painted on. "Well, isn't this a coincidence? Miss Incredible. Exactly who I was looking for."

"Mirage." Violet did not lower the shield. She was cautious and knew the woman could probably kill her in a dozen ways as she was, though it was hard to imagine that with her completely unarmed and barely dressed. Violet fought not to stare where the curve of her breast was visible through the robe. The woman had not changed since Violet was a child and she had been so beautiful back then it was unfair. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. You?"

"I was looking for my cat Pus… I mean Prissy." She blushed.

Mirage smiled. "She's inside. I caught her sneaking around my attic. Come inside."

000

Five minutes later Violet was trapped against Mirage's couch by restraints as Prissy meowed inside a laser grid the size of a cat carrier. Mirage said, "Now my dear, we have about six minutes before the poison I put in your tea takes effect so maybe you can tell me what I want to know."

"I won't tell you any—!" Violet began.

Mirage picked up her TV remote and pushed a button. The grid shut off and the restraints released Violet. "Just kidding." Violet stared stunned as Prissy cautiously stepped out of the spot she had been in. "Just like old times huh?"

"What?"

"Call it payback for sneaking around my house," Mirage said. "Also an object lesson that should serve you well in the future."

Violet stood up and eyed the couch. "Oh sit down. If I wanted you dead, it would have been years ago. I'd apologize, but I thought I already had."

Cautiously sitting down and forming her shield under her, earning an approving nod from the femme fatale. "You said you were looking for me, but you didn't seem to expect me."

"I came to this town to find you," she said. "I hadn't gotten around to it. I tried a simple scan, but with new support for heroes the government database isn't as easy to hack as it used to be when Syndrome was doing it." She smirked. "Fortunately I managed to get hold of their memory erasing technology before that happened. This is why you haven't heard much from me since then, even from your parents."

"My parents?"

"Oh I erased myself from them and your brother's memory too."

Violet froze. They had not actually mentioned Mirage in a very long time. Violet had not either, but she had thought that her family was just protecting her. Mirage had done some bad things working for Syndrome, helped if not actually performed several murders. Only she had saved their lives in the end. So giving her a second chance made sense.

Except now that she thought about it, Helen kind of hated Mirage. Or had. And given how anal Helen could be about certain things mentioning that there was an island of doom being run by Syndrome's ex-number two would probably be something she would mention to somebody.

"Then how come I remember you?"

"Because you always struck me as the one with the most potential. Oh I know your baby brother has the most power… frankly I see him going supervillain by the time he's fifteen. But your powers were the most useful and you're the smartest member of your family."

"Wait, what makes you think Jack is going to turn evil?"

"Not evil, but definitely not standard hero either. He's too powerful and the rules don't apply to him. Some people get tagged rogue for reasons besides a tendency to lower people into active volcanoes. I could be wrong, but I estimate a 92% probability that by the time he's sixteen he'll defy at least one major world government and possibly the whole superhero community, possibly because he's framed. Once he's accused or defied, he'll do what he thinks is right regardless of anyone else's opinion and given his powers very few people will be able to stand against him."

Violet remembered the time Helen has first tried to get him to eat broccoli. "Okay, you may have a point there."

"I trust your parents to raise him right and at this point all you can do is your best," Mirage said.

"So aside from apparently doing a threat assessment of my family, what have you been up to?"

"Private contracting," she said. "I had to do a lot of thinking after I turned on Syndrome… especially since I didn't know he was actually dead and I had betrayed him. Seriously, a jet engine?"

"Yeah. Dad kind of burned our copy of _Die Hard 2_ after that." Violet brushed her hair behind her ear.

"So I was on the lamb as they say. I took Syndrome's tech with me of course. I've sold his island."

"To who?"

"A series of supervillains who have since mysteriously vanished," she said with a grin. "As I said I stole the memory erasing technology. I turned them in to various law enforcement agencies for the reward. Along with the rest of Syndrome's men. All of whom think they are under ten."

Violet was conflicted. They were alive, but… "You really like to walk the moral line, huh?"

"Well unlike you invulnerable supers, I have to work with what I can. Us spy types have to use what we've got. We can't quip our way through a fight because we're able to dodge bullets or throw up an impenetrable shield." She crossed her legs. "We also can't make money putting what we do online."

"You a fan?"

"Invisigirl27," she said.

Violet gasped. "The head of my fan club?"

"Naturally. That's how I figured out what city you'd moved to so quickly. I compared background images that most people ignored in favor of your fights. As I said, I found you quite interesting. And very beautiful, though you still had some growing to do. I could tell you had the greatest potential of your family. Invisibility itself is a power that, historically, is reserved for gods. Used correctly you can appear all knowing, all powerful, able to be everywhere and do anything without consequence. Not entirely true of course, but if your enemies lose sleep thinking you could be waiting in their room, victory becomes that much easier.

"Meanwhile your telekinetic abilities rival your father's strength and your mother's flexibility. Dash's speed is impressive of course and possibly the only thing that can counter your powers."

"Wait, what?"

"It never occurred to you? If not him then someone else with similar powers. Yours only work as fast as you can think. You do remarkably well because you're used to using them on him, but someone less predictable could easily kill you if you aren't completely trained."

Violet had never considered that. "Dash would never hurt me."

"And your mom wouldn't punch you in the face… unless she was mind controlled." Violet winced. "As I said you have a lot of potential. You just haven't reached it yet. I wanted to help you with that."

"What? Why?"

'Two reasons. One, I'm very rich and very bored. My skills run more to behind the scenes, but at the same time I do feel the urge to make up for some of what I've done in the past. So I thought I would become your patron."

"My what?"

"In the Renaissance there were a lot of artists and most of them couldn't afford paint on their own. Many had day jobs and a lot were not considered masters until long after their death. Van Gogh for example died penniless, alone, and insane without having sold a single painting. So they went to rich people with too much money and got them to provide. Some paints for example were made from ground up precious stones and had to be transported thousands of miles. Others were made from local materials that took all day to collect. Neither of which was something your everyday man could afford.

"Edna Mode is your family's patron. She provides you with weapons, transportation, and costumes. None of which even with your fan base, you can afford."

Violet nodded. "I know that. She really is a genius."

"So am I," Mirage said. "In addition I can acquire anything I can't invent. Usually by robbing supervillains."

"So what, you want to give me super weapons?"

"Yes. I may not be the type of hero that jumps in front of crashing trains and flaming meteorites, but I can help you do it."

"Wasn't that Syndrome's spiel?"

"Yes and the reason I worked with him was because I bought it. You don't know anything about me Violet. I've seen what so called heroes can do with their powers. It was only later after I saw how twisted Syndrome really was that I realized he was just as petty minded with the powers he gave himself as Gargantuan was when he…" She stopped talking.

Violet had heard of Gargantuan. Her parents had mentioned him from back when they were just starting out. He had been a good man… once. A prime example of power corrupting and why superheroes had been eventually banned. There had been enough bad incidents near the end that Violet could not even guess which one Mirage was alluding to and they were horrible enough she probably did not want to know the details.

"I'm sorry."

Mirage smiled. "Not your fault dear. You weren't even born yet. Anyway you helped make up for it, quite a bit."

"Me?"

"You were so human. When I saw you on that island. Your father was a drooling Neanderthal, your mother a vindictive controlling bitch, and your brother arrogant beyond belief. It was clear they all thought they were better than everyone else and so in control. Resenting that the government made you all live like normal people rather than celebrating you as gods."

Violet started to object, but thought about it. Her dad had fallen for a pretty face and jumped back into the hero game as soon as he could. Helen had always acted like she knew best and taken charge. Her dad let her with the air of someone who could step in any time. And Dash… Dash acted like nothing could touch him. Nobody talked about it much, but Violet could tell everyone expected him to be the poster boy for live fast and die young. Admittedly dying wasn't always the end for supers, but still…

"Meanwhile you manage to balance having a normal life with incredible power and great looks without becoming conceited."

"I have a few issues with confidence," she said. "And don't badmouth my family. We all have reasons to feel superior to others."

Mirage said with a smile, "So do I. Only some of us work for it." she held up a hand forestalling a debate. "I'm not here to argue about the past or your family. I came to offer you my support. I have a few prototypes ready. Devices that will allow you to say, do that hamster ball trick you and your brother did on the island. Maybe not at his speed just yet, but I'm working on it. Various other gadgets that will make up for any other deficiencies. I'd also train you in hand to hand combat. You'll be better than Big Hero 6 all by yourself."

Violet had seen some of the stuff Syndrome had. There had been some close calls, many of which could have been avoided if she had more than just her own powers. "Why me?"

"Because you deserve it. A woman saves the world and people should line up to help her. And her family if they want it."

"Edna would pitch a fit."

"And rightly so," Mirage said. "Since I see you as becoming the most powerful and effective superhero in the world."

"Me?"

"It's not my opinion. Sound science went into this your powers, physical build, potential, connections, and the fact that you're a beautiful young woman."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"76% of villains are male. Could be society, could be that women are just too smart to either commit crimes with their powers or just aren't dumb enough to get caught. Regardless that leaves many of them open to certain failings. Many for example are reluctant to harm a woman like they would a man, especially if they find her attractive, and will even arrange for them to escape. Some will even try to date them, despite knowing it could never work out."

Violet could not argue with that. A few death traps she had been in had been surprisingly easy to escape, because of some minor flaw. And she had dated a villain. Gods knew boys were idiots sometimes. Her mom had similar stories. "So what, because I have boobs it helps me survive?"

"Doesn't hurt," Mirage said. "In my line of work it's essential."

"Yeah you sort seduced my dad."

"No, I flirted with him. Like I said, he's a cave man. Not necessarily a bad thing in the right circumstances, but not my actual type. Syndrome didn't kill me either and he was a nutcase who would kill minions for fun." She ran a hand down her ribs. The front of her robe opened a little, flashing Violet who could not help staring.

Turning away Violet said, "Okay so I guess being a girl gives me an edge. Maybe I could be the best. What do I need you for?" And again, why me? There are plenty of other heroes. With all the tech you're talking about, you could help any of them. And none of them ever kicked you ass. So why me? You said there were two reasons."

"I was kind of leading up to this, but yes, there is another reason I wanted to help you. It's pretty much the same reason I saved your family."

"Which is?"

Mirage stood up silently, smiling at Violet. She walked forward, a slow step at a time, hands in plain sight. Violet watched, wondering what she was going to do. She was surprised as the older woman suddenly straddled her and sat down on her lap, lacing her fingers behind Violet's neck and through her long black hair, twirling a strand around one pinkie as she looked into the girl's eye from a few feet away. Their chests pressed together, both of them breathing heavily. Violet felt Mirage's leg brush her skin and at first thought she must be wearing silk stockings… only to realize there were no stockings. Wow.

Stunned and still uncertain what was going on Violet did nothing at Mirage's head darted forward, closing the distance, and possibly the most beautiful woman in the world was suddenly kissing her. She gasped as Mirage's tongue began counting her teeth.

It was not like she had never been hit on by a girl before. She got emails, posts… fan fiction… all sorts of things. None of them had been this hot and she had dismissed the idea. Disney was iffy on Frozen 2. What were the odds they would ever let something like this happen?

Without thinking Violet closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Mirage. She kissed back her breath coming out of her nose in quick pants as Mirage's breath washed across her face. Gods this woman smelled good and her skin was amazing, while under it she could feel rock hard muscle. On top of that she was one of the most brilliant women in the world too.

When they broke up her eyes were half closed as she said, "I've wanted to do that for years. Only you were too damn young."

Licking her lips, which tasted like cherry lip gloss, Violet barely managed to speak in a somewhat ragged voice. "What made you think I'd want to kiss you?"

"Well I don't think it's just wishful thinking that your hand is on my butt and you're digging in your nails." Violet started to let go and quick as lightning Mirage grabbed her wrist and put it back. "I didn't say stop." She smiled as the younger woman regained her grip. Not easy. Her pals were sweating a bit where they pressed into her smooth skin. "Besides if you didn't want me here you have a force field. I figure that's answer enough."

"So you…?" Violet was silenced with another kiss. It really did answer all of her questions. Violet knew that if this was a trap, she was already in it. If she was being seduced into doing something stupid, she was already willing to try it. Gods willing, Mirage was on the level and was offering her the equipment to save the world and love. Either way asking more questions was not going to get her any more answers. Besides as her fingers caressed mirage's firm backside she realized she already had gotten to the bottom of things and her little adventure was reaching a very satisfying conclusion.

Violet may be dead by the time the sun rose and embroiled in a villainous plot or out there facing impossible dangers to save the world. But whatever happened, one thing was certain. As a hero there was only one thing she could do in this situation. Before any of that went down, when this long passionate kiss that made her head spin and her whole body hum ended, she was going to motorboat Mirage's chest.

At least that was the plan. To her shock Mirage did it to her first.

000

A month later Violet was Skyping with her family. They had seen her wearing a purple version of her suit, including special skates to help her roll her force field bubble like an unstoppable tank, and a pair of Syndrome's levitation gloves to fight a giant robot. They had a lot of questions.

Jack-Jack: "Where did you get all those wonderful toys?"

Dash: "How are you moving so fast with those skate thingies? You're not faster than me!"

Bob: "Why did you suddenly move? You aren't living with some boy are you?"

Helen: "I hear you're calling yourself Mirage now? What is that?"

Violet smiled and said, "Okay my toys and stuff are my business. I have a friend who is making them. At the moment they wish to remain nameless, but don't worry, I'm being careful. No dad, I'm not seeing any boys, but there was a woman who moved into a house across from me and she wanted a roommate. I said yes, because, why not?" she looked at Helen. "And what's wrong with Mirage? I disappear, I make invisible shields… and it's not like any other heroes are using it. Besides I'm almost twenty. Am I supposed to call myself Invisi'girl' into my fifties?"

Helen frowned. "I don't know. I just hear that name and for some reason I want to punch someone in the face."

"I'm doing fine guys. My grades are good, I'm fighting some major bad guys and winning, and I am deliriously happy."

Suddenly someone stepped up behind the couch and handed Violet a can of soda by pressing it to her face and making her squeal. She quickly took it and her family watched stunned as a gorgeous woman bent down and kissed her on the can-cooled cheek. Then turned and winked at the camera. Violet blushed and then faded, turning half invisible.

"Who is that—?!" The call ended as Violet quickly slapped a button.

The End?

Author's Note

I have to say the sequel to the Incredibles was really disappointing. It picked up right where it left off rather than being four or five years later, yet they couldn't get the original voice actors anyway. It had some good points, but also the story was a bit trite, predictable, and ultimately did not go anywhere. I mean vigilantes already break the law so I never understood Marvel's Civil War garbage (seriously why would Ghost Rider ever sign anything?!), let alone this whole hero ban. How would you even enforce something like that? And even if you could why would the villains stop?

Well that was actually in the first movie, but still. The whole mind control framing the heroes thing, Helen heading off on her own and uncharacteristically forgettingabouther family seemed like a bored housewife fantasy… really there were a lot of flaws. They could have at least crossed over with some Marvel characters or Big Hero or something. I just feel they didn't do as much with it as they could have with this. Also I'm well aware that this fic I've written probably wouldn't have made it into the official canon.

I was asked by many people to do another story with the Mirage-Violet pairing. Many-many people. I was also decried for this pairing and told I was committing a sin against god and that it ruined people's entire childhoods and destroyed their faith in the existence of a just and loving creator. (which is kind of weird since there is more fan art of Viole banging her mom than dating Mirage.) I gotta say that sort of comment doesn't exactly make it LESS likely that I'll write more of these. I love reviews, good and bad. They help me write better. Just click that little button and take the time to write them out. In detail not just one or two sentences. Constructive criticism I encourage whether you like it or not. That means telling me what is wrong and why, not "You suck" and so forth, though I'm sure some childish nearly illiterate moron will post that just to be annoying. At least say why I suck, though be aware that rants where you appear to be foaming at the mouth only because of a relationship you do not approve of, particularly since it was fairly clear where this was going, while funny and making me feel like I'm doing real good in the world by writing these things, do not fall into the category of "constructive".

Be aware that two girls kissing does not constitute an M rating. Anything a guy and a girl can get away with in a G or PG setting is perfectly allowable for two girls and nothing in here would get a movie an R rating. I'm probably only rating this teen because Mirage called Helen a bitch. Lots of people don't like their mother-in-law.

Meanwhile if you enjoy this please say so and make sure that if you have written similar ones I can find your fan fiction profile and read them. Guest reviews do not let me do that. I probably have many more fan fics you would enjoy too and be sure to check out my books available on Amazon, like my newest one "Slasher School Days". Or if you like the Violet/Mirage couple you might enjoy "The Lesbian M.I.L.F. Seduction Manual" and its companion collection of short stories "Cougars and Kittens".


End file.
